


A Conversation About the Devil

by NinthDoctor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker (mentioned) - Freeform, Episode: s03e13 A Priest Walks Into A Bar, Knocking on Heavens Door, Lucifer Morningstar (mentioned), Takes place after Frank dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthDoctor/pseuds/NinthDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil apparently makes a lot of friends. This story is about two souls talking about the one the person they have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation About the Devil

He could not say dying was painless, he was shot in the chest after all, but he could say it was a relatively smooth transition. He did not try and fight the inevitable, he had had an exciting life and he wasn’t afraid of dying. The transition was rather strange though, one moment he was trying to comfort Lucifer, the next moment he was walking up to the pearly gates of Heaven. As he approached the gates he was noticed by Saint Peter, the saint who guards the gates to Heaven.

Peter greeted him and said, “You must be Father Frank Lawrence, it is pleasure to meet you. I must say that you have the Heavenly Host in quite an uproar.”

Frank was confused. “Why do you say that,” he asked the saint.

“A priest becoming friends with the Devil was not something we thought could be considered a possibility,” explained Peter.  
Frank nodded in understanding. His short but close friendship with Lucifer Morningstar, fallen angel turned club owner and consultant for the LAPD, must have caught the attention of someone up in Heaven. This at least proved that there was someone up here who was watching out for Lucifer.

Peter smiled at the priest, “There is someone in Heaven who wants to meet you,” he said. “A young woman who had connections with Lucifer before she died. She will be waiting for you inside.”

Frank was confused, but instead of questioning the Saint, he decided to go walk through the gates instead. He ended walking into a beautiful garden filled with endless variety of plant life. As he walked farther into the garden he became upon a small clearing that contained a few benches and beautiful piano that under different circumstances would have seemed out of place, but instead it fit perfectly with its surroundings. To be perfectly honest the piano reminded him greatly of the one found in Lucifer’s penthouse. As Frank walked farther into the clearing he noticed a young women sitting on one of the benches observing the flowers growing around the clearing.

As he approached her, she looked up and smiled. “You must be Father Frank,” she said, “It is nice to meet you, I am Delilah.”

Frank’s eyebrows rose slightly in recognition. He remembered hearing about the young starlet who had been gunned downed in front of Lux. He hadn’t heard much about the case except that the gunman was a low-level drug dealer who was hired by Delilah’s manager and ex-fiancé, Jimmy Barnes. He had also heard that Jimmy had ended up in a mental hospital and he had a pretty good idea of who put him there.

“It is nice to meet you,” Frank greeted. “Saint Peter said you wanted to talk to me?” he asked.

“I have been keeping tabs on Lucifer for a while now and I noticed the friendship that the two of you had managed to build these last few days.” She sighed, “He was a great friend to me when I was alive and I hoped to be able to get to know the priest who managed to break down some of Lucifer’s walls.”

Frank smiled and sat down next to her. “It would be my pleasure,” he replied, “It would be nice to talk about Lucifer with someone doesn’t see him as a monster. How did you know him?”

“I used to work at for him at Lux. I would sing while he played on the piano. He has such a wonderful singing voice and I still love listening to him play the piano.” Delilah sighed, “Though it does seem that most of the songs he knows and sings are devil related.”

Frank laughed. “That sounds about right.” He thought for a moment. Finally, he said, “From what I can remember you did seem to have had a pretty fast rise to stardom. Is that how you became a pop star, by making a deal with Lucifer?”

Delilah sighed. “Yes I did. I suppose you could say I made a deal with the devil. Did you know that I was worried that I sold my soul to the Devil? Obviously I didn’t because I ended up here instead of Hell.”

Frank smiled. “Don’t feel too bad, the only reason I original met Lucifer is because I went to him for a favor. You probably know how that went.”

Delilah smiled. “He was so kind to me. I was worried what he would want as a return favor, but he didn’t want anything. He just wanted me to get clean and turn my life around, I had made some poor choices those last few years. I was going to do it. I hope he knows that.”

“I am sure he does.”

“I heard that you can play the piano, would you mind playing something for me?”

Frank smiled, “Absolutely.

As the souls sat and talked about their mutual friend, down on the earthly plane the Devil and his detective played together and mourned for a lost friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show. I love Father Frank and I really wish he was in more stories. I need more Father Frank. He was the best.  
> I don't own any of these characters.


End file.
